une mission périlleuse
by demonsashu
Summary: [complete]Sakura , Kakashi et Naruto se séparent pendant une mission ,ça tourne mal , et les sentiments cachés sortent A lire !aventure et romance en perspective !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur **: Demonslashou

**Disclamer :** les persos ne sont pas à moi (heureusement pour eux) ,j'ai fait ça pour le fun

**Genre **:Action/adventure/romance (Kakashi/sakura)

**Note sur le contexte :** L'histoire se passe trois ans après que Sasuke soit partit avec Orochimaru ,et donc il ne sera pas présent dans la fic . Sinon bon j'ai un peu remanié l'histoire (avec les membres de l'Akatsuki) parce que je ne suis Naruto qu'en mangas et je ne connais donc pas toute l'histoire

**Note : **Merci de lire les autres notes

**Note sur cette fic **: les paroles entres sont les pensées des personnages.

**Résumé : **Sakura , Kakashi et Naruto se séparent pendant une mission ,et ça tourne mal , heureusement Kakashi arrivera à temps pour sauver Sakura .. a lire

Une mission périlleuse 

Ca faisait maintenant trois ans que Sasuke était partit avec Orochimaru . La team Kakashi composée de Kakashi ,Sakura et Naruto continuaient leurs missions .Ces derniers temps ils faisaien de plus en plus de rencontres avec l'Akatsuki qui semblait avoir agrandi son nombre.

A 9h00 du Matin ,dans les rues de Konoha :

pensées de Kakashi

Ollala cette fois ils vont me tuer , on avait rendez vous il y a deux heures ! Bon j'y serai dans 5minutes ,ça me laisse le temps de trouver une escuse !

Kakashi apparut juste devant sakura et Naruto, ils avaient déjà leur sac dans le dos et n'était pas vraiment ravi de se retard ,même s'ils s'étaient habitués.

K : Yo, Salut les jeunes !

N&S : Vous êtes en retard !

K : Ah oui ,mais en fait ….je suis tombé sur un vieux monsieur qui …

N : Menteuuuuuuur ! s'exclama Naruto .

S : Mais vous le faites exprès ,vous habitez même pas à 500m d'ici et vous trouvez le moyen de nous faire attendre ?

Kakashi regarde Sakura d'un air interogateur :

K : Tu sais ou j'habite ?Demanda t'il d'un air moqueur ,content de l'avoir pris au piège …

Sakura sentit le rouge lui monter au joues, c'est vrai qu'elle 'était pas sensée le savoir ,elle avait fouillé dans les dossiers de Tsunade sama pour trouver son adresse …

S :Je…non , j'en sais rien ! Mais si vous habitiez au fin fond du village ce n'est pas deux heures mais deux jours qu'on attendrait à chaque fois , donc j'ai supposé que vous habitiez dans le coin !

N : Ouah tu es vraiment perspicace Sakura chan ,je n'y aurait même pas pensé !

Sakura se sentit de nouveau embarassée ,elle qui s'était sortie si habillement de cette situation ,risquait de se faire avoir parce que ce crétin de Naruto ne comprenait rien a rien !

Kakashi reprit la parole ,coupant court à l'engueulade que Naruto risquait de se prendre :

K : Enfin bon , nous avons une nouvelle mission .nous devons aller au pays des vagues et au village de Suna pour récupérer des papiers très précieux .

S : Quels sont ces papiers Kakashi sensei ?

K : Des papiers pour les traités de paix entre pays , Tsunade n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus .

Un grand sourire arriva sur le visage de Naruto ,il serait les points et rigolait tout seul.

N :hahaha ,super , une mission interessante ,ont a plein de responsabilité ,on va peut être rencontrés des adversaires et je vais revoir Inari !Houra ! Quand partons nous ?

K : Maintenant ! Naruto tu vas au pays des vagues , et toi Sakura au village de Suna , tu t'adresseras directement à Gaara ,il est au courant .Quand à moi je dois d abord me rendre à Oto pour collecter des informations sur l'Akatsuki .

Voyant la deception sur le visage de Naruto , kakashi sourit et lui envoya un Kunaï semblable à celui que yondaine lui avait donné autrefois et en envoyant un à Sakura également .

K : Prends ce kunaï avec toi si quelque chose ne vas pas , je serai prévenu. Et dès que j'ai terminé je retrouve Sakura et nous te rejoignons au pays de vagues .

Sur ces paroles les ninjas se séparèrent ;Naruto et Sakura allaient dans la même direction ,ils en profitèrent pour bavarder de tout et de rien ,et Naruto s'amusait à faire des imitations de leurs amis ,pendant que Sakura devait deviner de qui il s'agissait .

Naruto baissa son bandeau sur l'œil et fit semblant de lire .

S : Haha , c'est Kakashi sensei bien sûr !Mais en moins beau !

N : Je suis pas beau ?

Sakura s'arrêta brusquement de rire ,et souriat à Naruto :

S : je n'ai jamais dit ça !

N : alors c'est que tu trouve Kakashi sensei très beau !

Sakura détourna le regard ,il était hors de question qu'elle se lance dans le sujet avec Naruto ,elle détourna la conversation en lui demandant une nouvelle imitation .Naruto s'accroupit ,fit semblant d'avoir une longue vue et regarda Sakura avec en rigolant bêtement .

S :c'est Jiraya !

N: Oh ,tu es trop forte ,c'est pas drôle !

Naruto s'arrêta à l'embranchement du chemin ;

N : De toute façon nos routes se séparent ici .bonne chance à toi Sakura –chan ,si tu tombes sur des ninjas trop puissants rappel toi que kakashi sensei nous a donné un Kunai spécial .

S : oui ,toi aussi fait attention . Fit Sakura en souriant à son ami .Elle séloignat tranquillement se disant qu'elle allait beaucoup s'ennuyer toute seule …

Kakashi de son côté avait discuté avec son informateur du village du son :

Kakashi : Ils sont à la recherche de Naruto en ce moment même !

I (l'informateur) : Oui,et ils ne font pas dans la dentelle ,si tu ne te dépêches pas tu risques de retrouver tes élèves morts !

Kakashi ne demanda pas son reste ,il partit le plus vite possible dans la direction de Naruto et sakura . Il faut que je me dépêche , je vais commencer par aller voir Sakura ,elle risque plus que ce fanfaron de Naruto ,et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Fin du chapitre 1(pke il va falloir que j'arrête l'ordi et que c'est le bon moment pour une coupure)

review ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Review : **merci pour toutes ces reviews lol ça fait plaisir !l et ,je n'ai pas fait exprès de faire un chapitre1 aussi court lol !

**Note :** les pensées des personnages seront notées comme ceci !pensées !

**Note 2** : Pourquoi Kakashi/Sakura : ben pour commencer j'avais dit que je le ferai ,ensuite Kakashi est mon perso préféré (avec Naruto) et Sakura le perso féminin que je préfère et pour finir parce que ça n'arrivera jamais

**Note 3 :** Bon je ne sais pas ce qu'il advient de Kisame après sa rencontre avec Kakashi et Gaï donc il sera présent dans l'histoire…

Ps : j'ai fais des efforts pour l'orthographe lol ; un grand chapitre pour compenser le petit premier.

Chapitre 2

Cela faisait à peine un quart d'heure que Sakura c'était séparée de Naruto ,la nuit commençait à tomber et elle décida de se dépêcher puisque la perspective de passer la nuit dans cette forêt ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça .Soudain elle sentit une présence ,une illusion ?peut être ; Sakura pressa le pas et commença à courir ,dans la panique elle ne vit pas la racine à ses pieds et chuta .Dans son dos, un rire lui glaça le sang ; Sakura se retourna :

S : Vous….

Ki : Moi ! C'est la fin petite …

Kisame ce terrifiant membre de l'Akatsuki était là juste devant elle .Sakura chercha un échappatoire ,contre lui le combat était déjà perdu d'avance ,Naruto était trop loin et il ne la laisserai jamais s'enfuir .Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que le sabre de Kisame s'abattit sur elle ,Sakura roula sur le côté et se releva .Elle n'avait pas été assez rapide et le sabre l'avait déchiré à l'épaule gauche .

Sakura prit le kunaï que Kakashi lui avait donné et le lança sur son ennemi en le renforçant d'un multiclonage ;Kisame les évita par un Doton et disparut sous terre ; Sakura frappa le sol de toutes ses forces en concentrant tout son chakra .

Sa technique avait fait plus d'effet qu'elle n'avait osée l'espérer , Kisame avait pris le coup de plein fouet .

La jeune ninja observa le terrain ,ils étaient au bord d'un lac ,un terrain propice pour kisame … Et effectivement ,celui ci n'attendit pas plus longtemps et envoya un dragon élémentaire aqueux sur Sakura ,qui se protégea tant bien que mal .

La jeune fille avait à peine la force de se relever : son épaule la faisait souffrir et Kisame l'avait blessé dans le ventre et elle perdait son sang à vue d'œil .Lorsqu'elle réussi enfin à se mettre debout un grand sabre s'abattit sur elle pour la deuxième fois , cette fois elle n'avait pas le temps d'esquiver Sakura prit un Kunaï et bloqua le coup . Le ninja appuyait de plus en plus et elle n'allait pas résister longtemps , il était plus fort qu'elle et la douleur de son épaule lui brouillait la vue .Dans une dernière tentative elle se jeta sur le côté et le sabre s'écrasa juste à côté d'elle . Sakurra balança des shuriken de sa main valide ,forçant son ennemi à s'éloigner d'elle.

Kisame se plaça à la surface du lac et commença à exécuter les signes de son dragon aqueux , sakura aveuglée par la douleur commençait à perdre connaissance !cette fois ci c'est la fin …je ne m'en sortirai pas ,je n'ai même plus la force de bouger les bras … !

Ki :Suiryuudan no justsu !

L 'attaque d'eau allait percuter Sakura quand elle vit une ombre se placer devant elle et contrer l'attaque par la même technique . Sakura comprit qu'il avait entendu l'appel :

S : kakashi sensei ….Souffla Sakura en voyant le dos de l'homme devant elle .

Il lui répondit sans se retourner ,continuant de fixer l'ennemi .

K: Yo !ça va aller Sakura je suis là .

S : Vous êtes en retard sensei … Plaisanta la jeune fille avant de s'évanouir ,à bout de force .

Ki : Tiens ,tiens comme on se retrouve !Encore une fois tu copies ma technique .J'ai été surpris au début je me demandais ce qu'il se passait !

Kakashi était très en colère ,et répondit de son air hautain à son adversaire :

K : Tes techniques sont si simplistes que tout le monde pourrait les copier .

Ki : C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Kisame piqué au vif lança une autre attaque aqueuse sur Kakashi . Le ninja était trop loin de l'eau pour exécuter la techniques correctement . Il prit Sakura dans ses bras et l'a mis en sécurité un peu plus loin . Kakashi vint se placer sur le lac en face de son adversaire et s'en suivit un combat aux technique de ninjutsu avec l'eau .

Kisame qui avait déjà usé du nijutsu contre Sakura commençait à être à cours de chakra .

K : C'est la fin kisame ,tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer aux ninjas de Konoha !

K :Chidori ! Kakashi fonça sur Kisame . !Ki : Merde , je suis pratiquement à cours de chakra ,si je me prend les mille oiseaux je suis un homme mort !

Kisame utilisa ses dernières réserves pour s'enfuir .Le chidori de Kakashi finit dans le vent .Le jounin allait le poursuivre mais il se souvint de la présence de Sakura .

!K :Zut ,je ne peux pas laisser Sakura seule ,elle est trop grièvement blessée , il faut vite la soigner , il faut que j'atteigne le refuge!

Kakashi prit son élèves dans ses bras et partit à toute vitesse en direction du refuge .C'était une petite habitation connue uniquement des ninja de Konoha expérimentés . Elle était là pour le ravitaillement ou pour les blessés graves .

Kakashi emmena Sakura à l'intérieur et l'allongea sur le lit .

K : Sakura , est ce que tu m'entends ? Reveille toi .

Sakura ouvrit les yeux ,elle était très faible.

S : Kakashi ?

K : c'est moi , je vais te soigner ,mais il faut que tu restes consciente , entendue ?

La jeune fille acquitta difficilement et articula difficilement :

S : Je…ne vais pas tenir …très longtemps …

Kakashi prit les bandages et ôta le haut de la tunique de Sakura sans vraiment lui demander l permission .La jeune fille était en sous vêtement pour le haut .

K : Bon tu m'excuseras , ou tu m'engueuleras plus tard .

Il redressa Sakura et commença ses bandages . Sakura arrivait à rester éveillée et le laissait faire. Il était vraiment efficace , il agissait rapidement ,il était habile et pansait très bien les plaies .Elle était bien placée pour le savoir ,avec le temps qu'elle avait passée au près de Tsunade . De plus Kakashi était très doux dans ses mouvements et chaque fois que ses mains effleuraient sa peau il prenait garde à ne pas la blesser et ça malgré l'urgence de la situation .

Kakashi malgré son calme apparent était vraiment affolé au fond de lui , beaucoup de questions inquiétantes inondaient son esprit : Comment allait Naruto ? A t-il était attaqué lui aussi ? Et elle ,Sakura que ferait il si les bandages ne suffisaient pas ?Que ferait-il sans elle ? Bien sur elle était son élève , mais elle était bien plus que ça et il le savait , la situation l'obligeait à le reconnaître…

Le ninja finit les bandages et grimaça devant la déchirure de l'épaule . Il désinfecta la plaie et Sakura ne put retenir un cri de douleur .

K : Je suis désolé , mais il faut ce qu'il faut ….

Il finit le dernier bandage ,et voyant que son élève recommençait à s'évanouir .Il lui donna un tee –shirt et l'a rallongea doucement ,et se surprit à lui donner un baiser sur le front .

K : C'est fini ,tu vas pouvoir dormir, repose toi bien Sakura - chan.

Deux heures plus tard Sakura se réveilla , la nuit était entièrement tombée .Elle était toujours trop faible pour se lever mais elle avait récupérée .Kakashi apparut dans la chambre à ce moment là :

K : Yo …

S : yo . répondit la jeune fille avait un sourire .

K : Ca va mieux je vois !

S : oui , je ne pense pas pouvoir marcher mais vous m'avez sauvée…

Kakashi sourit à travers son masque et s'assit au bord du lit .

S : J'espère que Naruto va bien …

K : Je l'espère aussi ,mais si il avait eu un problème il aurait utilisé le Kunaï .

S : Mais c'est lui qui risque le plus pourtant , c'est après lui que l'Akatsuki en a ,non ?

K : Oui, mais ils ont aussi d'autre cible ,il se peut que seul Kisame soit chargé de lui ,et dans ce cas ,il ne pourra pas s'attaquer à Naruto avant un moment .

S : Oui …sûrement …

Sakura resta silencieuse un moment avant de reprendre la parole :

S : Merci…

K : C'est normal , j'allais quand même pas te laisser mourir .Quel sensei je ferai ?

Sakura rigola .

S : c'est vrai !

Kakashi prit un ton un peu plus sérieux et se mit à la fixer .

K : N'empêche que tu m'as vraiment fait peur…ne refait jamais ça.

Sakura était un peu déstabilisée , elle découvrait l'inquiétude qu'il avait eu pour elle .Un silence pesant s'installa ; la jeune fille reprit la parole sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour apaiser l'ambiance :

S : Heu , j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix !

K : C'est vrai . Il lui envoya un sourire . On est au beau milieu de la nuit ,tu ferais mieux de dormir .

Sakura ne se le fit pas dire de fois , la fatigue la gagnait de nouveau et elle s'allongea .

Kakashi sortit son petit livre favori et vint li aussi s'allonger sur le lit et commença tranquillement à lire .

Sakura le regarda intriguée ,mais aussi amusée de la situation :

S : Hé ,c'est place aux blessés !

Kakashi ne leva même pas les yeux e son livre

K :Tu plaisantes ? Il n'y a pas d'autre lit et je ne vais pas dormir par terre parce tu t'es fait étalée !

Sakura le regarda ,mi vexée mi amusée du comportement de son sensei . ! D'accord ,il veut jouer à ça , mais il y a pas de problème ; moi qui cherchait un oreiller !

Sakura se rapprocha , et vint poser tranquillement sa tête sur le torse de Kakashi et se pelotonna contre lui .

S : Bonne nuit Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi s'immobilisa ,ça il ne s'y attendais pas du tout . ! Heu…Sakura-chan ,je ne suis pas une peluche ,enfin ça ne me dérange pas …je vais jamais pouvoir dormir moi ,je ne peux même plus bouger. !. Il soupira ,décidément elle n'avait pas finit de le surprendre .Kakashi sourit et replongea la tête dans son livre .

K : bonne nuit Sakura .

Le lendemain lorsque Sakura se réveilla elle se demanda ou elle était , elle sentit que son oreiller avait une odeur familière ,elle ouvrit les yeux et se rappela sur qui elle s'était endormie. Elle rigola intérieurement du culot qu'elle avait eu la veille. Ses blessures allaient beaucoup mieux et elle leva la tête vers celle de l'homme . Il était toujours endormi. Avec l'épuisante journée de la veille il avait lâché sa garde ; il était vraiment beau quand il dormait… !De toute façon je le trouve toujours beau.. décidément je suis vraiment amoureuse moi…. !elle le regarda un petit moment ,et remarqua le petit livre encore ouvert posé à côté de Kakashi…Sakura hésita un instant et ne put finalement pas résister à l'envie de savoir ce que cachait ce FAMEUX livre , ce mystérieux petit livre qui le faisait rougir et qui ne le quittait jamais. Sakura l'attrapa ,mais une main se posa sur son poignet ,faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

K : C'est mon livre ça , Sakura –chan. Et tu sais qu'il est interdit au moins de 18ans !

Sakura resta bouche bée ,puis reprit ses esprits :

S : Je peux pas le croire , vous faisiez semblant de dormir !

Sakura était rouge de colère ,de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement …Mais elle rougissait aussi en se bénissant de ne pas avoir pensée à voix haute tout à l'heure.

K : Je somnolais , je faisais pas semblant !

S : Sale menteur ! Sakura poussa Kakashi pour se venger . Celui ci ,surprit n'ut pas le temps de se retenir et chuta .

S : Ca vous apprendra .Dit Sakura en s'asseyant sur le lit dos au ninja qui venait de s'écrouler par terre .

La jeune fille eut juste le temps de pousser un petit cri quand une main aggripa son tee-shirt et l'attira dans le vide .Sakura s'effondra sur Kakashi qui rigolait de la belle chute qu'il lui avait fait faire .

K : Hahaha , bien fait pour toi aussi !

S : Je suis blessée je vous signale !Elle avait eu la chance de ne pas s'être fait mal en tombant , mais comment s'empêcher de lui reprocher son manque de vigilance !

K :Oups…désolé j'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait mal .

Kakashi se releva et aida Sakura à en faire de même .

Fin du chapitre deux .(pourquoi ?..parce que mais parce queeeeeee ! lol)

Review ?review ?review please .


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews **: merci pour les reviews ! j'en reçois de moins en moins ,j'espère que ma fic ne pars pas en vrille…. **Note : **les pensées seront notées ainsi : PE !pensées !PE . voilà !lol 

Chapitre3 

Kakashi se releva et aida Sakura à en faire de même. Sakura enleva la poussière de ses vêtements et le regarda avec un regard noir sans vraiment y croire elle même .Elle s'assit sur le lit et partit dans un grand fous rire à cause des bêtises de Kakashi .

K : Bon pendant que tu finis de rigoler ,je vais préparer à manger , après on partira chercher Naruto ; ça ne sert à rien de partir le ventre vide ,si c'est pour que tu t'évanouisse en route .

S : Vous me sous-estimez !

Kakashi sortit de la chambre et alla dans la toute petite pièce qui servait de cuisine . Il ouvrit le placard . C'était remplit de nourriture . La coutume et l'habitude voulait que le dernier à passer soit aussi le prochain à faire le ravitaillement ; de cette manière il y avait toujours à manger ; a priori le dernier arrivé n'avait pas mangé sa part et avait tout de même fait les courses . Le placard débordait de nourriture . PE !K :Bon voyons voir ,qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir faire à manger moi ,c'est pas mon fort la cuisine ; Des nouilles ?oui ,allé Kakashi c'est juste des nouilles ,tu peux le faire .De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix ,j'aurai l'air malin sinon !PE

Sakura avait réussi à calmer son fous rire .En vérité ,elle n'avait pas tellement eu le choix ,ses blessures la faisait souffrir dès qu'elle rigolait . Elle alla rejoindre Kakashi à la cuisine pour apporter son aide .Lorsqu'elle entra , son sensei était de dos .Elle s'approcha et vint voir le plat en préparation .

S :Qu'est ce ..que ..c'est ?demanda t'elle septique.

K : Des nouilles.

S :Ah !bon ben je vous laisse cuisiner sensei.

Elle s'éloigna un peu , Sakura resta en retrait, elle se retint aussi longtemps qu'elle pût ,elle avait les larmes aux yeux à cause de la mixture douteuse de son sensei,au bout d'un moment elle finit par craquer et pouffa de rire.

Kakashi se retourna et vit son élève qui pleurait de rire ; mais ses blessures calmèrent presque immédiatement son enthousiasme .

Kakashi ne releva pas ses moqueries, «ça aussi ,c'est lui ,c'est vrai qu'il ne parlait pas pour rien dire »pensa sakura .Elle savait qu'il avait remarqué que ses blessures la faisait encore souffrir ,mais il n'intervint pas non plus .

K : Au lieu de te moquer ,fais moi donc passer le sel ,plus tôt on aura terminé ,plus tôt on sera au pays des vagues.

A peine Sakura eut –elle ouvert le placard que tous les boites de nourritures s'effondrèrent sur elle .

K : Baka , on dirait Naruto ,aussi maladroite, et arrête de te moquer de moi ,il t'arrive toujours des ennuis ensuite. Dit gentiment le ninja .

A ses mots ,le visage de la jeune fille se serra , elle avait peur pour Naruto .Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ,sûrement pour se sentir en sécurité Sakura vint s'appuyer contre le dos de son sensei.

Kakashi arrêta de remuer ses nouilles ,un peu intrigué par son comportement.

S : Je m'inquiète…et si …Naruto avait eu des ennuis .

K : Il a mon kunaï ,et si ma théorie est vrai , il ne risque rien pour le moment ,Kisame n'ait pas rétabli. J'ai le sentiment que tout va bien. Détends toi sakura –chan.

Un peu rassurée ,Sakura s'éloigna de lui et alla s'asseoir à la table.

Finalement Kakashi réussit à faire cuir ses nouilles ,et bien que Sakura grimaça à la vue du plat douteux ,elle ne fit aucune remarque ,elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire sa difficile alors que Kakashi faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait ,finalement il réussirent à manger .

Ils finirent de manger et rangèrent les affaires .

K :Avant de partir je vais vérifier tes bandages ils doivent être complètement imbibés de sang.

Sakura se sentit gênée ,autant hier elle était dans un trop mauvais état pour faire quelque chose elle même ,autant aujourd'hui elle allait beaucoup mieux.

S : Je peux le faire moi même , je vais mieux …Et je ne suis plus une petite fille .Sourit la jeune fille.

Ca il s'en était rendit compte depuis un petit moment ,depuis que ses sentiments pour elle avait commencés à changer…

Kakashi acquiesta et sortit.

Lorsque Sakura eut terminée ,ils se dépêchèrent de partir pour le pays des vagues Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre et se déplaçaient très rapidement à travers les arbres . Même s'ils étaient rapide il leur faudrait bien une heure pour atteindre Naruto .Une heure à angoisser et à espérer qu'il ne soit rien arrivé …

Aucun des deux ne parlaient ils étaient bien trop préoccupés .Sakura prit finalement la parole pour apaiser l'ambiance et pour se changer les idées .

S : Nous n'avons pas fait les courses pour le refuge .

K : Ce n'est pas important , comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir il y en a plein les placards . Et nous irons faire des courses une fois que nous aurons récupéré Naruto .On visitera le pays des vagues .

S : C'est Naruto qui va être content !

S :Au fait sensei ,mes papiers pour Suna ..je crois que …

Kakashi l'interrompit .

K : Ne t'inquiète pas ,je les avaient récupérés et pendant que tu dormait Gaï et sont équipe sont passés ; comme ils se rendaient à Suna je les leur aient donnés.

S : On ne devait pas les remettre en main propre ?

K :Si ,je sais ,mais ces papiers sont urgents et le temps qu'on aille au pays des vagues puis que nous rejoignions Suna il serait trop tard .Je me serai fait passé un savon par Hokage -sama ;et j'ai confiance en Gaï .

Sakura avait un grand sourire moqueur sur le visage .Le ninja se demandait cette fois ce qui allait lui valoir une moquerie …

K : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

S :Rien… j'imaginais juste Tsunade –sama en train de vous passer un savon .

Kakashi ne répondit pas ,ne sachant pas vraiment quoi rajouter ;et ils continuèrent leur chemin.

Cela faisait bientôt trois quart d'heure qu'ils couraient sans s'être arrêtés ,la forêt commençait à s'épaissir et Sakura avait remarquée que depuis dix minute son sensei avait l'air contrarié ,il scutait beaucoup plus souvent les environs et paraissait méfiant.

Soudain le ninja accéléra le rythme . Il allait tellement vite que Sakura a bout de souffle finit par demander intriguée :

S :Je sais qu'on ne doit pas perdre de temps mais que se passe t'il tout à coup ?

Kakashi ne répondit pas .La jeune fille insista ,il était hors de question qu'il lui cache la situation.

S : SENSEI !

K :Bon ok , deux choses . Je suis très inquiet , Naruto vient d'utiliser son Kunaï . Et autre chose, ça doit faire une vingtaine de minutes que nous sommes suivis . Ils se sont tenus à l'écart ,mais depuis dix minutes ils se rapprochent considérablement ce qui signifie que nous allons bientôt être attaqués ,alors accélère et tiens toi sur tes gardes.

Sakura était vraiment perturbée , non seulement Naruto était sûrement en danger de mort , mais leurs poursuivants n'étaient pas n'importe qui ; elle n'avait absolument pas sentit leur présence.

S :Si vous le saviez pourquoi ne nous sommes nous pas arrêtés pour les affronter ?

K : Le temps joue contre nous ,et comme ils se contentaient de nous suivre à distance ,nous pouvions toujours avancer .

S : Combien sont-ils ?

K : Deux. Techniquement ils sont aussi puissant que Sasuke il y a deux ans . Mais même à ce niveau ils risquent de nous faire perdre du temps .

A peine Kakashi eut il finit sa phrase qu'il dut dévier un Kunaï qui lui arrivait dessus .

Deux ninjas de la pluie les suivaient et leur envoyaient Shurikens et Kunaï .

Sakura s'arrêta et leur fit face .

S : Allez- y , Naruto a besoin d'aide . Je vais m'occuper d'eux .

Kakashi stoppa sa course ,il hésitait à laisser Sakura seule même si son niveau était bien au dessus des leurs ,elle n'était pas du tout en état de combattre. C'était presque déjà un miracle qu'elle arrive à le suivre à l'allure où ils se déplaçaient !

K : tu es blessée Sakura ,je ne peux pas te laisser seule ici ,c'est de l'inconscience !Même rire te fait mal !

S : Ca ira ! On a pas le temps pour ça ! Naruto a sûrement de graves ennuis ! Il n'aurait pas utilisé son Kunaï sans raison ,vous le savez très bien ,il est trop fier pour ça !

Kakashi resta sur place encore quelques secondes . Il savait qu'elle avait parfaitement raison mais il hésitait toujours ,et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose parce qu'il était partit ?

S : ALLEZ !

Voyant la détermination de Sakura ,il se rappela à qui il avait à faire et ses craintes de calmèrent . Il s'enfuit à travers les arbres.

Un des deux ninjas envoya des shurikens vers Kakashi pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir ,et Sakura les dévia en envoya les siens .

Elle était maintenant face à face avec les deux shinobis .

S : A nous deux !

Kakashi allait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait ,il était bientôt arrivait ,il allait deux fois plus vite qu'avec Sakura .PE ! Il faut que j'arrive à temps ,Naruto est coriace ,ça devrait aller .Quel enfoiré ce Kisame ,il récupère très rapidement !PE

Sakura et les deux ninjas ennemis se déplaçaient à travers les arbres. Elle remarqua qu'ils ne produisaient aucuns sons en se déplaçant , ils maîtrisaient parfaitement les techniques furtives ;il valait mieux ne pas les perdre de vue .Un des ninja de la pluie envoya une rafale de shurikens sur Sakura, prise de court elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser une technique de substitution . Le ninja adverse déstabilisé ,chercha sakura des yeux, il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'il se trouva nez à nez avec Sakura qui le frappa de toutes ses forces en pleine figure. Le ninja fût projeté contre un tronc d'arbre. Sous la force de l'impact l'arbre céda et manqa d'écraser le jeune ninja. Sakura n'était pas l'élève de tsunade - sama pour rien ; sa force était toute aussi impressionnante .

S : Et d'un !

Y(Yuri ,ninja de la pluie) : Ne sois pas trop sur de toi ,il mettra sûrement du temps pour se relever ,mais ce combat n'est pas fini ! Et à ce que j'ai pu voir tu ,il vaut mieux ne pas prendre tes attaques directement ; ça tombe bien , je suis un spécialiste des combats à distance !

Et sur ces mots le ninja créa une multitude d'illusion , ressemblant fortement au Kage Bushin de Naruto à ceci près que ces clones , même s'ils étaient faible ,pouvaient se régénérer .

Sakura Se battait avec ces illusions qui revenaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle les éliminait . Elle commençait à fatiguer . PE ! Merde …mes blessures ,je ne peux pas bouger comme je veux , et ces satanés clones …Il n'y a pas d'autre solution il faut que j'utilise un jutsu assez puissant pour les éliminer d'un coup !PE.

Sakura lança un katon qu'elle avait autrefois emprunté à Sasuke et la grosse boule de feu fit disparaître toutes les illusions d'un coup . Il ne restait maintenant que son véritable adversaire ,qui lançait habillement toutes les armes qu'il avait entre les mains .

Sakura malgré ses blessures était beaucoup plus puissant que lui et se rapprochait au fur et à mesure qu'elle esquivait ses attaques. Sakura arriva finalement jusqu'à lui .

S : GAME OVER !Lança la jeune fille. Elle allait le frapper lorsque trois Kunaï vinrent lui entailler l'estomac et l'épaule .

C'était le camarade . Il était toujours un peu sonné mais malgré ça il avait réussi à la toucher . Sakura eut le temps de frapper son adversaire avant de tituber sous la douleur .

Bien sur ,des kunaï ça faisait mal ,mais surtout il l'avait touché sur ses blessures et ses plaies c'étaient rouvertes . Sakura se tint l'estomac pour essayer de contenir la douleur , mais ses mains furent vite recouvertes de sang. PE ! Non ,ce n'est pas possible ,je n'ai pratiquement plus de force ,je perd trop de sang …j'ai trop mal !PE

Sakura cracha du sang. Cela signifiait qu'un de ses organes était touché . Elle observa ses ennemis ,l'un d'eux avait du mal à tenir debout ,quand à l'autre il semblait n'avoir subit que moyennement les effets des coups de Sakura. Le ninja en meilleur état fonça sur elle et ile entamèrent tous les deux un combat de taijutsu . L'adversaire prenait garde à esquivait les coups et ne cherchait pas à les parer de peur de subir un coup de poing ravaguer , Sakura elle alternait autant que possible attaque et défense ,essayant de parer au mieux les coups puisque la douleur l'empêchait de se déplacer correctement , elle essayait aussi de donner des coups de poing ,car elle ne gagnerait pas en se contentant d'esquiver .L'ennemi réussi à lui porter un coup à l'épaule arrachant à Sakura un cri de douleur . Son adversaire commençait à prendre l'avantage . Sakura ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait tenir en perdant autant de sang . Le ninja avait percé sa défense et elle prenait de plus en plus de coups . Au moment ou elle pensait que c'était fini , qu'elle n'avait plus la force d'encaisser ces coups ,le visage de Naruto et de Kakashi lui apparurent . Naruto …qui n'abandonnait jamais ,l'exemple même de la persévérance ,et elle qui voulait baisser les bras ? Et Kakashi , lui qu'elle aimait tellement pour tout ce qu'il était ,qui lui avait appris l'esprit d'équipe et les bonnes valeurs ,qui lui avait appris à ne jamais abandonner ses compagnons , si elle perdait ici ,ces ninjas chercheraient à rattraper Kakashi et le ralentirait. Non ,elle ne perdrait pas ici , elle ne les laisseraient pas passer ,elle ne pouvait pas mourir et faire culpabiliser son sensei de l'avoir abandonné pour rejoindre Naruto , c'était hors de question.

Sakura ,malgré la douleur qui lui brouillait la vue envoya des coups de pieds et des coups de poings. Destabilisé par une force si soudaine le ninja adverse commença à perdre peu à peu du terrain . Il devait subir les attaques de plus en plus rapides de sakura et ne réussit pas à éviter un coup de poing au visage qui le projeta contre son ami ,qui s'était évanouit.

S : Personne ne s'est jamais relevé après avoir encaissé deux de mes coups en pleine figure !

Les deux adversaires étaient tous deux évanouis . Sakura pris le soin de les attacher avant de reprendre sa route. A peine eut elle fait 100m qu'elle s'effondra. Ses blessures la faisait souffrir . Comme elle travaillait avec Tsunade-sama ,elle avait pris l'habitude d'emporter du matériel médical. Elle avait juste de quoi arrêter l'hémorragie et panser son estomac et son épaule. Pour d'autre soins il fallait qu'elle arrive au pays des vagues.

Fin du chapitre 3 

Je remercie tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ,car c'est quand même ça qui donne envi de continuer !

Donc ça vous plaît ?oui ? non ?**REVIEWS reviews **reviews pleaaaaaaaase ! lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : **Merci merci, merci pour les reviews !et merci a ceux qui suivent ça fait très plaisir.**

Note2 : On m'a demandé quand est ce que Sakura et kakashi seront ensemble ,vous le découvrirez en lisant la fic . Sachez seulement que toutes les idées sont dans ma tête et que je sais comment ça va se passer . je ne fais pas n'importe quoi ;et un peu de patience ,ça n'a aucun intérêt de les mettre ensemble sur un coup de tête non !lol !merci à tous de suivre !

Chapitre 4 

Kakashi entra en trombe dans le pays des vagues ,il courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait et pour éviter la foule il se déplaçait sur les murs , attirant ma curiosité et l'admiration de la population .Il fallait qu'il trouve Naruto le plus vite possible. Inari qui avait quitté Naruto pour chercher de l'aide reconnu Kakashi et l'interpella . Lorsque le ninja reconnu Inari il s'arrêta .

I : Vite, Ils sont près du grand pont ,Naruto et ….un requin-humain !

Kakashi ne demanda pas son reste , il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de ce fameux « requin-humain » . Lorsqu'il arriva près du pont , il vit son élève son adversaire qui se scrutaient . Naruto avait l'air en bonne santé .kakashi vint aux côtés de Naruto.

K : Yo Naruto .

N: Kakashi sensei ,vous tombez à pic !

K : Tu n'as pas l'air ,blessé , comment se fait –il que tu aies utilisé ton Kunai spécial ?

N : Ben …Je crois que j'ai eu un moment de lucidité ; je ne suis pas de taille face à lui et comme vous arrivez toujours à la bourre , jme suis qu'il valait mieux que j' utilise mon Kunai tout de suite .

K : Tu m'impressionnes Naruto ,tu ferais presque preuve de discernement .

N : Très drôle sensei !Où est Sakura-chan ?

K : en train de se battre ,elle ne devrait plus tarder .

Ki : Ca va ,je ne vous dérange pas ! Encore toi décidement j'ai la côte avec le « copy ninja » . Déclara ironiquement Kisame avant de ponctuer sa phrase d'un petit rire glacial.

Kisame n'était pas là pour discuter , il lança directement une attaque aqueuse sur Naruto , que comme à son habitude Kakashi contra par la même technique ,mais il n'avait pas vu qu'un deuxième dragon aqueux se cachait dans le premier et il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver que l'attaque l'atteint de plein fouet .

N : SENSEI !

Kakashi se releva presque immédiatement feignant de n'avoir rien sentit lorsque une violente douleur vint lui traverser les côtes . Le ninja se tenait le ventre .

K : ça va Naruto , pas de problème , mais finit de jouer.

Ki : Quelle arrogance ! Tu auras des crises de douleurs pendant au moins une semaine avec ça !C'est une composition maison hihihi !Et tu ne peux plus libérer tout ton chakra !

N : Face de requin va apprendre le travail d'équipe des ninjas de Konoha !

Sur ces paroles Naruto sortit un multiclonage ,et le vrai vint se placer derrière Kisame ,qui se trouvait maintenant au milieu de Kakashi et Naruto .

N : RASENGAN ! Naruto prépara son rasengan et fonça sur Kisame . Celui ci ne chercha pas à parer mais plutôt à l'esquiver . Il recula assez pour que l'attaque de Naruto tombe dans le vide ,et il se coryait sortit d'affaire lorsqu'il entendit juste derrière lui :

K :CHIDORI ! LES MILLES OISEAUX !

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il fut transpercé par le Chidori de Kakashi. Kakashi eut à peine finit qu'il s'effondra de douleur .

N : SENSEI ! Naruto aida son sensei à se relever .

K : PE ! Merde .. ;j'y crois pas ,il est malin ce Kisame ,il n'est pas allé près du pont pour rien ,avec la mer ses attaques d'eau sont décuplées . Et j'Hallucine il tient encore debout alors qu'il a pris mon chidori de plein fouet .Je suis blessé mais quand même … Merde ! PE !

Naruto était trop occupé à vouloir secourir son professeur ,qu'il ne se méfia pas de l'épée qui s'abattait sur lui . Kakashi anticipa grâce à son Sharigan et poussa Naruto sur le côté .Mais ce fut lui que l'épée blessa à la jambe .

Kisame ,quand à lui ,avait usé presque toutes ses forces . Il crachait tout son sang depuis le chidori et ,la plaie ouvert au niveau de son cœur n'en finissait plus de saigner .

Pendant que le combat faisait rage sur le pont Sakura arriva en titubant au pays des vagues . La mère d'Inari qui la reconnut accourut vers elle terrifiée .

M : Sakura !Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivée ! On va te soigner .Papa vient m'aider ! Hurla la jeune femme en appelant Tazuna .

S : M….mer...merci .. fut les derniers mots que Sakura put prononcer avant de perdre connaissance .

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla ,30min plus tard ,elle portait une grande chemise et un short . Et elle reconnut la maison D'Inari . Ses plaies avaient étaient bandées mais elle était encore faible et sa vue était floue .

I : Enfin réveillée ! fit joyeusement un garçon en entrant dans la salle . il était habillé d'une tunique semblable à celle de shikamaru et portait un pantalon bleu marine retourné et des sandales . Il avait une corde et un foulard autour du front .Le garçon souriait de toutes ses dents .

S : Na…Naruto ?

I: il est en train de se battre sur le pont . je l'aurai bien aidé , mais je ne ferai que gêner .

Sakura en l'observant plus attentivement vit que ses cheveux étaient bruns et non pas blonds . C'était la seule différence avec Naruto ,ce garçon ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Naruto .

S : Inari ? C'est bien toi ? Qu'est ce que tu as changé ! On dirait Naruto il y a 3 ans !

I : Naruto m'a dit pareil . On t'a trouvé dans un sale état , et on t'a soigné avec maman.

S : Comment vont Naruto et Kakashi ?

I : Ils se battent pour le moment .

S : Tu pourrais allé leur dire que …Sakura ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase elle s'était de nouveau évanouie .

Sur le pont , il n'y avait plus que Naruto qui était réellement en état de se battre . Cela faisait un moment que Kisame perdait son sang ,il n'en avait plus pour longtemps quand à Kakashi , même s'il ne pouvait pas bouger , cela ne l'empêcha pas d'invoquer ses chiens ninjas qui immobilisèrent son adversaire .Kisame était à bout de force ; il n'avait pas tout à fait récupéré de son ancien combat contre le ninja copieur , il s'était surestimé .Il était complètement immobilisé et ne pouvait faire aucune technique .

K : Naruto , finit le moi ,il nous a causé assez d'ennuis comme ça.

N : Pas de problème ,prépare toi à mourir face de poiscaille, je suis le prochain Hokage de Konoha et je commence à faire mon devoir maintenant !

Naruto prépara un ultime Rasengan . kisame essaya de se libéré , mais les chiens le mordait trop fort . Naruto le percuta de toutes ses forces en plein sur la blessure que Kakashi lui avait fait avec le chidori.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre , le coup l'atteint en plein cœur et le transperça . Kisame fut projeté contre un mur qui s'effondra sur lui .

Naruto , essoufflé se laissa paisiblement tombé sur les genoux ,avec un grand sourire de satisfaction .

N : Il est …enfin …Mort !Le ninja se mit à rigolé de joie pendant qu'assit à côté de lui , kakashi souriait à travers son masque et posa amicalement sur la tête du genin .

Inari arriva en trombe sur le pont ,écartant tous les gens qui s'étaient attroupés autours des ninjas par admiration.

I : KAKASHIIIIII, NARUTOOOOO !

K : Yo , Inari calme toi , c'est finit .

N : On a réglé son compte à face de requin !Rajouta Naruto .

I : Il s'agît de Sakura ,grand père , maman et moi ne sommes pas qualifiés pour les soins approfondis et le médecin est partit en voyage !

A ces mots Kakashi leva brusquement la tête .

K : Sakura ? Elle va mal ?

I : elle a été bien amoché , elle n'arrive même pas à rester éveillée.

Kakashi se remit debout avec difficulté .

K : Aidez moi à marcher , je vais la soigner .

Inari et Naruto ,mirent chacun un bras sous l'épaule et ils se mirent en marche .

I : Vous êtes médecin Kakashi ?

N : Non , mais c'est un AMBU , il a donc appris à soigner !

K : Comment tu sais ça toi ? Les AMBUS sont anonymes .

N : A vous savez sensei , qu'est ce que Ero-senin (Jiraya) ne dirait pas pour une heure de sexy méta !

K : lui alors ….

I : qu'est ce que les « AMBUS »

N : C'est la crème des ninjas, les meilleurs des meilleurs ,ils sont anonymes et portent des masques ,ils font des missions hypers importantes !un jour j'en serai un ! dit naruto avec enthousiasme .Il finit juste se phrase qu'Inari ouvrit la porte de sa maison et conduit Kakashi auprès de son grand père ,de sa maman et surtout de sakura .

La mère d'Inari amena des bandage et tous les matériaux nécessaires aux soins . Kakashi était très inquie ,Sakura était brûlante de fièvre et parcourue de spasmes irréguliers . Il lui passa un gant d'eau gelé sur le visage pour réveiller la jeune fille . Sakura ouvrit faiblement les yeux .

K : C'est bien Sakura –chan , c'est moi je vais te soigner comme la dernière fois mais essaies de rester consciente tu veux .

S : sakura hocha faiblement la tête pour acquiester . Kakashi vérifia les bandages et vit qu'ils n'étaient pas assez serrés pour arrêter l'hémorragie .Il vit à la composition qu'elle se les étaient fait elle même . Il arracha tous les bandages d'un coup avec son Kunai et sous le coup sakura hurla de douleur .

Naruto dans un coin de la pièce serrait les poings pour contenir la peine qu'il avait en voyant son amie dans cet état . Il s'approcha pour regarder son sensei faire .

K : désolé Sakura –chan , y a pas le choix .

Kakashi désinfectait les plaies à l'aide d'un onguent et de plantes qu'il avait fait cueillir à Inari .

N : Pourquoi refaites-vous les bandages sensei ?

K : Pas le choix ,elle a du les faire en soin urgent , ils ont complètement desserrés et en plus ses plaies risquent de s'infecter .Elles sont trop grave pour que des bandages suffisent ,je vais les renforcer de jutsus et de mon chakra .

Sakura s'affaiblissait

S : Je …j'en peux plus..

K : Non ! tiens bon Sakura- chan essaies de rester éveillée !

S : Je ..peux ..pas ….La jeune fille s'évanouit de nouveau .

K : ET MERDE !Lâcha Kakashi surprenant Naruto . Ce dernier savait que si son sensei réagissait comme ça c'est que c'était vraiment grave . Il se demandait comment faisait Kakashi pour rester si calme . Il e tremblait pas , il appliquait à l'aide de chakra concentré dans ses doigts , son chakra sur toute la longueur du bandage avant de refaire les pansements de la jeunes filles .Naruto était impressionnait par la maîtrise de la médecine que démontrait son professeur . Mais malgré ce calme apparent Kakashi était en proie à une panique intérieure : le fait que Sakura perde connaissance montrait la gravité double de ses blessures et elle pouvait très bien ne jamais se réveiller .Il fallait qu'il fasse très vite maintenant .Il savait très bien qu'il ne supporterait pas de la perdre , cette mission lui faisait prendre conscience qu'il ne pouvait plus faire comme si de rien n'était ,comme si elle était juste dans son équipe , il faudrait qu'il lui parle .. ;mais pour ça il faudrait qu'elle survive …

Kakashi finit les pansements et mit une serviette glacée sur le front de la jeune fille pour faire baisser la fièvre. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant , il fallait attendre ..et espérer .

Kakashi soigna aussi Naruto qui montrait des signes d'épuisement ,et l'allongea dans un lit . Le sommeil était le seul remède .Puis il s'occupa de lui , il se banda la cuisse et souleva le haut de sa tunique . Il passa sa main sur ses côtes là où Kisame avait lancé son dragon aqueux et découvrit d'énormes hématomes . En voyant ceci la mère d'Inari laissa échappé un petit cri et Inari lui était figé d'effroi .

K : ne vous inquiétez pas comme ça , j'ai pris une attaque de plein fouet ,rien de plus normal. D'ici deux jour , on ne verra plus rien .

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre , au chevet de Sakura .

Une heure plus tard Naruto dormait profondément , inari vint apporter à manger à Kakashi . Ce dernier était trop préoccupé et refusa poliment la nourriture .

I :Vous devriez mangé …vous avez besoin de force …

K : Non ,je ne peux pas …

Inari s'inquiétait ,il ne pouvait pas à cause des énormes hématomes sur son estomac ou était ce l'inquiétude qui le rongeait de l'intérieur .Le jeune garçon resta derrière le ninja un moment ,puis il prit la parole .

I : Je ne savais pas que c'était si difficile …ninja …Tous ces combats, ce sang ,ces techniques, risquer sa vie à chaque moment mais aussi toute cette souffrance de voir ceux que l'on aime entre la vie et la mort , et attendre que le temps décide de leur destin .Je n'aurai jamais un tel courage .

K : Si ..Quand je te regarde ,je vois Naruto dans tes yeux et dans ton sourire . Tu as cette force, dailleur Naruto n'a rien il et juste fatigué . Sakura par contre …

Kakashi s'arrêta un instant puis reprit la parole ,tout bas …

K : Tu sais Inari ,être ninja ce n'est pas seulement risquer sa vie en mission ,c'est protéger ce à quoi on tient ,nos principes et nos valeurs ,notre pays0notre famille ,nos amis , et le plus dur n'est pas de mettre sa vie en jeu pour les personnes qui nous sont chères ,c'est ça le plus dur……D'attendre ,de voir que le temps choisira le destin de nos êtres chers ,ce sentiment d'impuissance que l'on a lorsque l'on voit allongé sur un lit , les gens que l'on aime plus que…

Kakashi s'arrêta et ses yeux se posèrent pensivement sur le visage de Sakura .

I : Que ?

K :…Que notre propre vie …souffla doucement le ninja .

Inari était bouleversé .Il repartit dans la cuisine et s'endormi sur la table .

Il était près de trois heures du matin lorsque sa position inconfortable le tira de son sommeil .Il décida de monter dans sa chambre pour se coucher .Il passa devant la salle ou reposaient ses amis , il vit Naruto ancré dans un profond sommeil ,il vit Sakura ,dont les spasmes avaient disparut ; puis il vit le copy ninja sur son rebord de fenêtre ,il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se rhabiller après avoir pansé sa cuise et portait toujours sa tunique et on masque ,mais il était en caleçon , avec des bandages qui allaient des mollets jusqu'aux chevilles . Il était éveillait et regardait pensivement à travers la fenêtre .

Sakura s'éveilla à l'aurore ,lorsque le soleil apparut , elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et sentit une présence .Elle tourna la tête et vit à gauche un œil noir qui l'observait .

K : Yo . Dit simplement Kakashi , soulagé .

Sakura sourit en le voyant près d'elle . A si c'était possible svp ,elle voudrait bien pouvoir le voir comme ça , souriant , tous les matins ,avec cet air apaisé et les reflets du soleil se levant dans son dos . Elle le trouvait encore plus beau que d' habitude ,si c'était possible !

S : Bonjour …dit doucement la jeune fille .Elle scruta des pieds à la tête l'homme un peu au dessus d'elle ,et se mit à rigoler doucement .

Kakashi la regarda perplexe .

K : Encore des moquerie …et à peine réveillée …

Sakura riait doucement .

S : Magnifique…

K : de ?

S : …Votre caleçon …j'adore …

Et Sakura recommença à rigoler .

Inari qui venait d'entrer le temps de déposer de l'eau acquiesta .

I : A ouais c'est clair .

Kakashi baissa les yeux vers son caleçon ne comprenant pas ce qu'on lui reprochait. Il était très bien son caleçon , avec de petits animaux qui se tenaient la main , un raton laveur qui donnait la main à un petit hérisson qui lui même tenait la main d'une grenouille ,et la ronde recommençait .

K : Baka !

Sakura termina finalement de se moquer .

S : Ah il est à faire peur !

Kakashi reprit tout à coup son sérieux et fixa intensément son élève .Sakura inquiète arrêta elle aussi de sourire .

K : C'est plutôt toi qui m'a fait peur …

S : Je suis.. désolée…

Les yeux de Kakashi ne se détachaient plus des siens .

K : J'en ai pas dormi de la nuit …Continua le ninja .

Sakura était de plus en plus intriguée ,les confidences venant de a part étaient aussi rares que ses grandes effusions de joie .

K : Je … j'ai compris certaines choses , ou plutôt , j'ai admis certaines choses avec cette mission…Il faudra qu'on en parle …

Sakura avait son regard dans le sien.

S : J'ai aussi des choses à vous dire …Déclara la jeune fille sur le même ton sincère que le ninja .

Un silence pesant commençait à s'installer mais leurs regards restaient accrochés , comme si détourner le regard signifiait renoncer aux confidences qu'ils s'étaient promis …

Tout à coup une voix joyeuse et enthousiasme les sortit de leurs univers .

N : SAKURA – CHAN , tu vas mieux !

Sakura sourit et fit signe que oui .

N : Dites sensei , on va rentrer à Konoha maintenant ?

K : Ben …on doit d abord faire des courses…et puis, il y a une fête foraine en ce moment au pays des vagues . Enfin ,je dis ça ,je dis rien.

Voyant les yeux brillants de bonheurs de Naruto , Kakashi sourit à travers son masque .

K :Mais d abord Sakura va se reposer un jour ou deux et …

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un des pics de douleurs que lui avait promis Kisame , semblait lui transperçait le ventre .

K : Zut …

Kakashi tomba à genoux .

Inari qui avait vu les bleus , prévint Sakura dont il connaissait le don pour la médecine.

I : Sakura ,il faut que tu vois ça , il a des hématomes de la taille d'un marron , partout au niveau des côtes .

K : C'est rien du tout…on ne peut rien faire pour le moment . On verra ça à Konoha ,avec Tsunade –Sama .

S : Je ne suis pas son élève pour rien ! Je regarderai ça dès demain ,je dois au moins pouvoir soulager la douleur .

K : Non , c'est bon .

S : Ah , mais si vous refusez ,je dis à Hokage Sama que vous avez refilez les papiers confidentiels à Gaï –sensei !

Fin du chapitre 4 

Ca vous plait ? Parce que je m'applique là lol .

**REVIEWS ? un max de reviews un max de bonheur … lol allé pleaaaaase ! ** C'est les reviews qui donnent envi de continuer .


	5. Chapter 5

**Note : mon pseudo a un peu changé !**

**Note : MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS (droguée aux reviews lol) **

Chapitre 5 (et avant dernier normalement) 

K : C'est rien ,je te dis . On verra ça plus tard , t'as pris un de ces caractères en grandissant toi.

Kakashi se releva , la douleur était passée ,il se contenta de sourire ,et sortit de la pièce sous les regards de ses élèves et D'inari .

S : Kakashi….

Kakashi s'assit à la cuisine et Naruto ne tarda pas à rappliquer non plus . La mère d'Inari leur servit à manger et ils entamèrent leur plat sans se faire prier ,faut dire qu'aucun des deux n'avait mangé la veille .Tazuna prit la parole.

T : Beaucoup de choses ont changé en trois ans !A commencer par vous Kakashi , vous parlez plus .

N : Pis ,moi et Sakura aussi ont a beaucoup changé !

T : Oui ,c'est sur qu'est ce que vous avez grandis !Toi t'as pris des centimètres et des épaules et Sakura a aussi beaucoup changée...

I : Ouais ,surtout Sakura elle a changé .Renchérit Inari plein de sous entendu en allant apporter une assiette à la jeune fille

K : Ben tiens ,lui aussi il a grandi , déjà sur les filles . dit kakashi en souriant gentiment

.Avant qu'Inari ne disparaisse ,Tazuna eut juste le temps de lui hurler :

T : Inari ,tu as DEJA une petite amie !

M &N : Quoi ?Hurlèrent en cœur Naruto et la mère du garçon .Inari devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et sortit vite de la pièce .

Inari arriva auprès de Sakura ,qui s'ennuyait ferme dans son lit . elle semblait complètement ailleur.

I : salut Sakura ,je t'ai apporté a manger .

S : Salut Inari ,merci beaucoup .

I : Kakashi dis que tu seras vite sur pied !

S : Il me surprotège ,je vais mieux maintenant , c'est plutôt lui qui est inquiétant ; il ne veut pas que je regarde ce qu'il a …

I : Peut être que c'est moins pire que tu ne le pense .

S : Non ,je crois que c'est très grave au contraire …

Sakura s'arrêta de parler et s'endormit de nouveau .

Pendant que Sakura et Inari discutaient dans les chambres ; les garçons préparaient le programme de la fête foraine. En fait c'étai surtout Naruto qui faisait la liste à son sensei de toutes les attractions qui l'intéressaient leur ordre et ses préférences .

K : Naruto ,on fera tout si tu veux !Mais aujourd'hui Sakura se repose .

N : On peut aller faire des courses au moins sensei , ça fera passer le temps.

Kakashi ferma les yeux en signe qu'il souriait sous son masque . Il avait faillit oublier a quel point Naruto était survolté !Si il restait toute la journée ici , il allait rendre tout le monde fou . Finalement le ninja céda ,et emmena son ancien élève avec lui .

Le soir arrivait Sakura fut réveillée par un fracas et les cris de deux garçons qui s'elevaient depuis la cuisine .

Elle écouta ce qui se passait.

N : t'Avais qu'à venir Inari , jlé pris pour moi ! Et en plus c'était trop bien , Kakashi sensei , il fait un multiclonage ,pour pas avoir à aller chercher dans les rayons !T'aurais vu la tête des gens !

Sakura reconnue les cris de son ami , puis elle entendit une voix ,tranquille, très posée .

K : Calmez vous les garçons ,vous allez réveillée Sakura , je vais être obligée de refaire un multiclonage pour vous calmer .

Les garçons ignoraient totalement le ninja ,et commençaient déjà à se chamailler pour un paquet de nouille .

Sakura les entendait hurler et elle crut même percevoir des bruits d'objets brisés , lorsqu'une voix s'écria .

K :MULTICLONAGE !

Les bruits continuèrent quelques instants ,puis ce fut le calme complet .Intriguée ,la jeune fille se leva . Elle découvrit à la cuisine deux garçons ligotés comme des saucissons avec une pomme dans la bouche ,et sur le côté , Kakashi toujours aussi impassible , plongé dans son livre ,avec une boîte d'efféralgants (jfais pas spécialement de pub lol)quasi-vidée à ses côtés.

Sakura éclata de rire .

K : Yo , content de voir que tu vas mieux .

S : On dirait qu'ils vous ont mené la vie dure !

K : ouais jte les laisse ,Sakura –chan je vais me coucher .

S : IL n'est que 17h !

K : Y'a pas d'heure pour la sieste .Dit il en fermant la porte derrière lui .

Sakura ,reporta son attention sur les garçons qui gigotaient dans tous les sens ,puis après une longue délibération ,décida de les laisser ainsi. Elle allait s'occuper du repas ,lorsqu'elle fut prise d'un gros doute . Et si son sensei n'était pas QUE fatigué ? Si il avait du mal à contenir les crises .

Sakura ne reflechit pas plus longtemps , elle ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre et découvrit Kakashi dos à elle ,à genoux sur le sol . Elle s'approcha de lui .

S : Kakashi sensei !

Le ninja avait de drôles de traces bleues sous les yeux et il tremblait de tous ses membres.

K : C'est rien , c'est une crise ça passe tout seul ..tu ..tu

Kakashi avait du mal à articuler

K : Tu as vu hier !

S : Ce que je vois c'est que ces crises sont de plus en plus fréquentes ,et les symptômes plus inquiétants à chaque fois .

Sakura aida l'homme à s'allonger sur son lit .

S : Je vais chercher mes affaires ,faut vous soigner .

K :Non ,je ne veux pas que Naruto s'inquiète, je lui ai promis de l'emmener aux attractions demain .

Sakura fut touchée par cette attention ,même blessé il voulait honorer sa parole pour faire plaisir au garçon .

S : Entendu…Il ne verra rien il est sûrement partit faire le zouave avec Inari ,ils sont increvables .Mais s'il vous plaît ,laissez moi essayer de vous soigner .Je ne voudrais pas que vous mourriez à cause d'un parc d'attraction …

Kakashi ne sait pas trop si il rêvait ou si elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui ..Il détestait qu'on le voit faible ,c'était pour ça qu'il refusait les soins de sakura ,pas devant elle …Mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui , voyant qu'il lui causait des soucis ,il accepta finalement .

Sakura demanda à Kakashi d'enlever sa veste de jounin . Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui et regarda le haut de sa tunique .

S : Sensei , c'est une tunique de l'AMBU ça . En effet Kakashi avait en haut sa tunique d'Ambu . Sakura se demandait comment elle avait pu ne pas s'en apercevoir ,il n'ya pas de manches , c' était pourtant du de manquer ça !

S : Vous aviez déjà ça ce matin ?

K : Non , Naruto m'a balancé du Saké dessus en se chamaillant avec Inari ,et j'aime pas faire la lessive ,alors j'ai changé .

Sakura rigola devant l'attitude du nina .

S : Mais quel fainéant !Vous devriez vous trouvez une fille sensei !

K : Mais peut être que j'ai déjà trouvé …

A cette phrase Sakura releva la tête vers lui et tomba sur son regard …ce regard. Le shinobi ne décrochait plus son regard du sien .

K : Peut être qu'il faut seulement qu'elle accepte… Souffla t'il doucement sans la quitter des yeux . Aucun des deux n'osait bouger .Sakura ,se demandait ce qu'elle devait comprendre ,elle avait presque peut d'oser comprendre. Tout à coup Kakashi se contracta ,et Sakura vit ses yeux doubler de volume .Il venait de justesse d'éviter une crise .

S : Ok , on a assez trainé . Inari a parlé d'hématomes, je vais regarder ça .

Sakura commença à relever doucement la tunique du ninja jusqu'à son torse . Elle découvrit d'énormes hématomes ,tous bleus , certains avaient une couleur jaune - violacée ,il en avait de partout sur l'estomac ,et même sur les côtes .Sakura laissa échapper un petit cri à leur vue .

Elle regarda Kakashi d'un air inquiet ,comment pouvait il supporter ça . Ce n'était pas de simples hématomes ,ils le blessaient également de l'intérieur .

Comme s'il avait compris ,Kakashi lui répondit en souriant sous son masque :

K : C'est rien ,ça fait pas bien mal .

Sakura n'était pas dupe ,chacune des crises le mettaient à genoux ,pourtant on ne pouvait pas dire que le ninja soit particulièrement fragile.

Sakura sortit de le pommade de son sac .

K : Je peux me débrouiller avec ça Sakura ,j'ai mes deux bras tu vois .

S : Bravo pour l'ironie ,môssieur l'AMBU médical ,mais je vais utiliser en même temps un jutsu que m'a appris Tsunade-sama , ça aussi vous pouvez le faire peut être !

K : Calme toi un peu , qu'est ce qui t'arrive .

S : Je..désolée …

Sakura ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait haussée le ton , les hématomes sur son corps la préoccupaient beaucoup.

Sakura finalement à passer la pommade sur sa peau . Elle avait un peu hésitée au début ,elle était un peu gênée de la situation. Lui avait détourné le regard ,il fixait les oiseaux derrière la fenêtre comme s'il n'avait jamais vu plus intéressant .

Sakura devait le reconnaître ,son sensei était vachement bien foutu !A chaque fois qu'elle applique é la crème sur les hématomes ,elle sentait ses muscles sous sa peau et on voyait aisément ses abdos . Là elle allait la ramener auprès d'Ino qui n'arrêtait pas de la gonflait parce que Iruka ci , Iruka ça ,il est mignon ,c'est un bon prof et gnagnagna , Kakashi lui il était trop bien foutu !Sakura pris conscience de ses pensées ,elle s'arrêta et se mit à rougir , heureusement qu'il ne la regardait pas . Mais comme elle s'était stoppé ,il tourna son regard vers elle ,et tomba sur la jeune fille toute rouge _PE !Merde , je suis trop conne ,j'aurais pas du m'arrêter ,il se serait pas retourner ,il va se foutre de moi ,aaahhh la_ _honte_ _PE !_

Kakashi se demandait vraiment ce qui lui arrivait , puis sans vraiment faire gaffe il lâcha :

K : Qu'est ce qui te prend ,tu es toute rouge Sakura ,tu aurais de mauvaises pensées ?

Sakura rougit de plus belle et bafouilla ,elle le frappa sur l'estomac du plat de la main et le ninja serra les dents à travers son masque pour ne pas crier .

K : Tu veux me soigner ou me tuer ?

S : Je.. Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi aussi ,ça vous apprendra !

Sakura reprit ses soins .

S : Ca risque de faire mal ,je vais mettre un jutsu ,c'est comme de l'alcool sur une plaie fraîche ,sauf que ça va se passer à l'intérieur de vous .

K : Je le sens pas trop ton truc Sakura, comment l'hokage peut t'apprendre des trucs pareils ?

S : Je suis incapable de soigner ça, celle elle le peut ,mais je peux l'empêcher de dégénérer à vous de voir !

K : Bon ,ben allé.

Sakura posa ses mains sur lui et lança son jutsu et le ninja ferma les yeux et utilisa tout son sang froid pour ne pas hurler , mais s'en sans rendre compte il venait de broyer un bord du lit . La planche du côté explosa entre ses mains .Sakura termina presque aussitôt après .elle était impressionnée qu'aucun cris ne se soit échappé de sa bouche.

Le ninja ouvrit les yeux ,et resta un moment sans bouger ,regardant simplement Sakura .Quand à elle ,elle 'avait toujours pas retirée ses mains et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle traçait des ronds circulaires sur sa peau avec ses pouces .Quand la douleur fut passé Kakashi reprit ses esprit ,et se rendit compte de la présence de Sakura ,il allait s'approcher lorsqu' Inari et Naruto débarquèrent en hurlant :

N : Kakashi , Inari veut pas me laisser les nouilles !

I : C'est avec l'argent de ma mère que tu les a eu ,partage !

Ils s'arrêtèrent de hurler en voyant leurs amis assis côte à côte avec Sakura les mains sur le torse de Kakashi .

N : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Sakura ne devait rien dire à Naruto ,mas là en même temps ils allaient vraiment se faire des films si elle se taisait .

K : J'étais blessé , Sakura faisait un jutsu avant que vous n'arriviez comme des fous pour un paquet de pâtes.

Sakura descendit du lit et alla rejoindre ses deux amis ,pour aller leur faire cuire , leur fameux repas .

Kakashi resta seul dans la pièce ,le remède avait été efficace ,alors pourquoi il était si chamboulé ,son cœur battait encore un peu vite …

Sakura et ses deux amis mangèrent leur repas en parlant blagues et école. Naruto était tout excité pour le lendemain . Ils allèrent se coucher tard dans la soirée , ils avaient tous besoin de sommeil , c'est fatiguant une journée de repos .

Fin du chapitre 5 

**Voilà si vous pouviez me laisser des reviews ce serait trèèèèèèèès bien lol .**

**Suite :Chapitre 6 (dernier chapitre sauf pb) **

**Voilà merci à ceux qui me suivent ! **

(ps faut pas en vouloir à Naruto et Inari pour leur interruption lol)

**Review ?**


	6. Chapter 6 et fin

Chapitre 6 

Il était 9h00 du matin quand Kakashi s'éveilla . Il fut réveillé par des cris. Losqu'il ouvrit les yeux ,il eut à peine le temps de venir voir un oreiller qui s'écrasa sur son visage ,avec Naruto et Sakura et Inari qui rigolaient de tout leur cœur .Kakashi mit du temps à comprendre la situation et sans bouger de son lit il les regarda s'amuser . Comment Sakura avait elle put récupérer si vite ,c'était à peine croyable ,personne ne pourrait penser qu'elle avait été au seuil de la mort .

Une heure plus tard ils étaient tous sur le seuil de la porte ,près à partir ,Naruto avec des plumes d'oreiller dans les cheveux .

N : ENFIN ! On y va sensei allé traînez pas !

K : ouais …

Un quart d'heure plus tard Naruto et ses deux amis montaient sur la montagne russe .Pendant la descente Sakura se cramponnai de toutes ses forces aux garçons ,Naruto riait aux éclats et Kakashi restait toujours aussi impassible .

De nombreuses attraction s'en suivirent .

Alors qu'ils étaient à nouveau dans un wagonnet qui s'apprêtait à démarrer ,Sakura craqua :

S : Ah ,ça suffit sensei , vous gachez notre plaisir ,vous pourriez pas hurler un peu !

N : Ouais ,faire un grand cris , pour montrez que c'est de l'émotion ,c'est pas drôle de faire des attractions avec un zombie .

K : Ok .

S : Merci .

K :AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH.

Sans qu'il n'y ait de raison puisque le wagonnet démarrait à peine ,ni sans que personne ne s'y attende il hurla de toutes ses forces .

Tous les regards étaient sur eux, Sakura et Naruto étaient rouge de gêne pendant que Kakashi reprenait la lecture de son petit livre .

La journée se déroulait dans la bonne humeur ,Kakashi y mettait du sien et les deux autres s'amusaient comme des malades .Ils allaient rejoindre le stand de bonbons lorsque Kakashi fut pris d'une nouvelle crise et se retrouva ,à genoux sur le sol en tremblant .

S : Oh non ,ça recommence !

N : Kakashi sensei est malade ?

S : oui, à cause de Kisame .

K : Ton jutsu a bien fonctionné Sakura , c'est seulement ma première crise aujourd'hui .

Sakura le regarda et répondit d'un ton très bas :

S : Oui ,mais elle est très grave …Vos mains et vos paupières ont de drôles de couleurs bleu . Bientôt vous serez paralysé.

Naruto était complètement dépassé , pourquoi lui avait on caché ça ?

S : Il faudrait rentrer .

K : Ca va passer .

S : NON ! Arrêtez de faire l'enfant , ne jouez pas avec votre santé !

Kakashi et Naruto la dévisagèrent ,un peu surpris de sa réaction ,c'était si inhabituel chez elle…

N : Oui rentrons !

Kakashi fit un effort pour se relever ,la crise était passé ,il savait qu'il était en mauvais état , mais lui même ne comprenait pas ses réactions .

Les trois ninjas rentrèrent tranquillement sur le chemin de Konoha ,seul Naruto marchait en avant ,en râlant de la lenteur de ses camarades :

N : Allez dépêchez vous ,j'ai hâte de revoir Hinata moi !

S : C'est vrai que monsieur a une copine .

Effectivement en trois ans les choses avaient changé , cela faisait bientôt 6mois que Naruto sortait avec Hinata ; lui qui était déjà enthousiaste il l'était encore plus maintenant .

K : Calme toi ,nous ne sommes plus qu'à dix minutes de Konoha .

N : Raison de plus !

Les deux autres riaient en voyant l'excitation de Naruto ; Soudain Kakashi fut pris d'une autre crise . Mais cette fois ,il s'effondra complètement .

N : Kakashi sensei !

Les deux ninas se précipitèrent à son chevet .

K : Je…mon corps…ne me répond…plus . Articula t'il difficilement .

S : Apparemment ça ne touche pas votre visage .Les marques de vos mains sont plus foncées , ça traduit une incapacité respiratoire.

K : Quelle ironie du sort ,les rôles sont inversé depuis la cabane Sakura-chan…Ramenez moi chez Hokage- Sama ,dépêchez vous … Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il réussit à dire avant de s'évanouir.

N : Kakashi est tout blanc !

S : Il est toujours blanc ! Allez aide moi on l'emmène , dépêchons nous sinon on ne pourra plus rien faire contre la paralysie .

Deux jours plus tard .

Kakashi ouvrit les yeux , il était à la section médicale de Konoha , il se regarda et s'aperçu qu'il avait des bandages partout sur l'estomac et les côtes . Comme tout le monde il n'avait pas échappée à la traditionnelle chemise blanche et il chercha ,en vain ,son masque du regard. ; il détestait sortir sans . Il regarda sa main et essaya de la bouger . Apparemment Naruto et Sakura étaient arrivés à temps . Il se redressa un peu .Il était seul dans la chambre . Près de son lit ,des fleurs avec un petit mot . Kakashi le lut et poussa un long soupir ; Il était de Gaï ,et il y avait une proposition de défis dessus ,il ne perdait pas de temps …

Il se retourna en entendant Sakura entrer dans la chambre .Elle passa sans le voir , elle devait penser qu'il dormait .

K : Sakura –Chan ?

La jeune fille se retourna ,elle resta un moment sans réaction et un doux sourire apparut sur son visage ,elle avait des larmes dans les yeux .

K :Tu ne m'avais pas vu ,j 'ai eu peur d'être devenu un fantôme !

S : Très drôle .

K : Naruto n'est pas là ?

S : Il est avec Hinata ,ils sont partis s'entraîner ,de vrais inséparables !Il ne peut pas rester parce que vous vous êtes fait rétamer !Fit Sakura avec un petit sourire en coin ,signe de sa vengeance personnelle .

Kakashi sourit , il s'était fait avoir .

S : Bon puisque vous êtes réveillé , je vais vérifier les bandages .

K : Où est l'Hokage ?

S : Elle avait un discours pour l'académie à préparer . Elle a réussi à vous soigner tellement facilement que j'ai honte de moi !

Kakashi sourit ,il voulait faire une remarque pour l 'énerver ,mais pour le moment il était trop heureux de la retrouver .

Sakura s'assit sur le lit et vérifia les bandages ,elle en profitait pour lui donnait des nouvelles de Gaï et son équipe qui avaient bien apportés les papiers sans éveiller les soupçons de Tsunade.

Elle releva la tête et resta quelques secondes interdite . Kakashi ,lui était intrigué :

K : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ,j'ai un truc sur le figure ?

S : Non justement …

K : Pardon ?

S: Je…c'est la première fois que je vous vois sans votre masque …Vous êtes vraiment …Sakura rougit .

K : Hum ?

S : ..beau …

K : Ah ,je sais ! Sakura vit rouge , qu'est ce qu'il était arrogant des fois il ne pouvais pas dire merci plutôt !

S : Ah ,bravo la modestie ,surtout il fa…

Sakura ne s'était pas rendue compte de leur proximité ,elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase quelle sentit les lèvres de Kakashi recouvrirent les siennes .Le ninja coupa le baiser et la regarda en souriant .

K : désolé de pas avoir demandé ,ça fait un moment que j'avais envi de faire ça .

S : Je crois que…

La jeune fille se pencha à son tour vers l'homme :

S : Oui ,je crois que ça me plait… souffla t'elle avant de l'embrasser à son tour .

Ils échangèrent de petits baisers pendant un bon moment. Puis ils se mirent à s'embrasser un peu plus, et soudainement Kakashi attira Sakura vers lui et la prit dans ses bras . La jeune fille répondit à son étreinte .

K : Je ne veux plus risquer de te perdre comme au pays des vagues parce que …

S : Pourquoi ? Demanda Sakura en hésitant

Le ninja se pencha vers son oreille et souffla :

K : …Je suis très amoureux …

Sakura le serra plus fort contre elle ,et comme apaisée ,elle s'endormit contre lui ,elle avait passée deux jours à le veiller ,elle était épuisée .

Kakashi la regarda dormir un moment .

K : Il faudra tout de même qu'on discute Sakura-chan ,même si on a toute la vie devant nous…

Un peu plus tard Naruto et Tsunade entrèrent dans la chambre et les découvrirent endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.Tandis que Tsunade éteignit la lumière ,Naruto partit en courant pour crier la nouvelle à tout Konoha …

FIN (THE END)

**Bon si je pouvais avoir des reviews pour savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ma fic please !**

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ,un énormes merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit et un énorme

merci pour les reviews .

J'espère que ça vous à plus (c'était ma deuxième fic) .

Merci à tous .


End file.
